Darkness Saga-Prelude to Darkness
by Super 17
Summary: I need a lot of good reviews to make the sequel. So if you read this please give me a review so you can see what happens in the end.


Ok this is my first fan fiction ever so tell me if it is good or not. I didn't put much thought into it so don't give it such a crappy review just yet. So here it is the first of the Darkness Saga  
  
  
Darkness Saga  
The Prelude to Darkness  
  
  
As both Trunks and Goten flew over Stan City they were stopped by a powerful energy just a few miles west of Satan City. The two of then frozen in time with fear. The power much greater than the world's combined. "Goten, do you feel that power level," asked Trunks.  
"I can feel it," Exclaimed Goten. "What is it, nothing is that powerful, right," asked Trunks, "not even my father is that powerful." "Well Trunks I don't even want to know what it is," said Goten, "I just want to get home and eat."  
"Goten is eating all you think about," asked Trunks. "Hey I'm just hungry," said Goten. "We should tell the guys at home about this," said Trunks. "Ok that sounds like a good idea lets go," said Goten. As Goten finish saying that, Trunks and himself flew off toward the Capsule Corporation building. When the two arrive at the building Trunks' mom, Bulma and Gohan's wife Videl greeted them. "Mom, we felt an incredible power on our way back here," exclaimed Trunks, "the power was a lot stronger than father's." "Ok, Trunks tell me where you sensed it and I'll get your father and everyone to go look into it alright," said Bulma. "Ok mom it was about 5 miles west of Satan City," explained Trunks, "after about 5 minutes it completely vanishes." "Ok that should be enough to get your father to get his ass out of the house and check it out," said Bulma. "Bulma I'll go get Goku and Gohan," said Videl. "Alright Videl just hurry," yelled Bulma as Videl ran off toward the house. "I just hope Goku and everyone can stop this thing what ever it may be," thought Bulma. "Yo Goten let's get ready to go," said Trunks. "But Trunks I haven't eaten anything yet," whined Goten. "Goten can you stop thinking through your damn stomach and use your head," yelled Trunks, "we have other things to worry about other than your damn stomach." "I want something to eat," yelled Goten. "FINE," yelled Trunks as he ran into the house. "If your so hungry then here," Trunks yelled back at Goten. As Trunks yelled he ran back and threw a bowl of rice at Goten's face. "There, you done eating," asked Trunks angrily. Goten licked the rice of the side of his mouth and wiped the rice off his face and walked into the house. "Yeah I'm done eating," said Goten. "Finally, so can we go get ready to leave with the others," asked Trunks. "Yeah, I'm ready to go but it looks like you aren't," giggled Goten. "What are you talking about," asked Trunks. "Dude when you were getting ready and came back out here you left your pants inside," laughed Goten. Trunks looked down at his legs and didn't see his shorts. "Crap my shorts," exclaimed Trunks as he ran into the house. As Goten laughed an incredible amount of life energy vanished in Satan City. Goten stopped laughing and fell on his ass as he felt the ground shake. "Trunks get everyone I'm leaving for Satan City now," said Goten, "that is if there is anything left of Satan City." "Alright I'll get everyone and follow you," said Trunks. Before he could finish Goten had already left and could barely be seen in the sky.  
"Mom did you get everyone," asked Trunks. "Yeah Goku and Gohan are on their way here and your father and Pan already left for Satan City," said Bulma. "Ok, thanks mom," said Trunks, "well guess that means I'll be leaving now." "Bye son make sure that your father comes back in one piece," said Bulma. "Ok, I promise I'll keep and eye out for him," said Trunks. Before Bulma could respond Trunks had ran outside and took off. "Oh yeah mom when Goku and Gohan get here tell them to head to Satan City," said Trunks. "Alright Trunks I'll make sure to tell them that," replied Bulma. Trunks then turned around and flew off to Satan City. Mean while Vegeta and Pan had already arrived at the remains of Satan City. "What happened here," asked Pan. "This is impossible this was one of the biggest cities around here and it was completely leveled," said Vegeta. "I'm going to look for survivors," said Pan. "I'm going to look for who did this," replied Vegeta. They both flew off in different directions. Vegeta went off toward the center of the former city as Pan flew over head looking for survivors. As Vegeta thought to himself about who could have done this and where they were he was interrupted by a dark figure behind a collapsed building. "I can't believe that I'm standing before the great saiyajin prince himself," said the dark figure. "Who are you, I demand that you show yourself," exclaimed Vegeta. "Oh that was awfully rude of myself, not introducing myself," said the dark figure. "My name is Janeba," said the dark figure. "You see I'm a demon and I have escaped from hell to this pathetic excuse of a city," said Janeba. "I needed to test out my powers and this was the closed target," said Janeba, "but to my surprise it was destroyed with the one blast." "Well Janeba, I hope you are ready to go back to hell because you have met your superior," said Vegeta, "I'm going to send you back to hell before you can cause anymore damage around here." "I'm so scared," laughed Janeba. "You think you can beat me," asked Janeba. "I'm much more powerful than you," laughed Janeba, "you are nowhere near my power." "From the looks of it I haven't felt any power greater than mine on this entire planet," said Janeba, "so if you have any thing in the thick skull of yours you'll back down and leave."  
"Ok Janeba you just really pissed me off now prepare to die," yelled Vegeta as his body released energy in bolt form. Before Vegeta could attack Goten landed behind him along with Trunks and Pan and soon followed by Gohan and Goku. Vegeta charged at Janeba and threw the first punch toward Janeba's face. Janeba tilted his head and slammed his fist into Vegeta's gut. Vegeta stopped moving and fell to the ground. Janeba stood there and stared at Vegeta's motionless body as dust blew across the destroyed city. "Who's next to die," asked Janeba.  
  
  
To be continued...  
...For continuation of the Darkness Saga wait for The Bringer of Death  
  



End file.
